gingafandomcom-20200213-history
Akatora
Outline Akatora (赤虎 Aka tora) is the oldest of the Kai Brothers. Akatora is a Kai Ken with red fur and black stripes. He has brown eyes. The differences between him and his brothers include his fur color and him having all the ears and eyes left. The Personality in the series Akatora is quick-tempered, brave and violent, much like his brothers. They turn nicer after getting friends from the Ou dogs. The three trust each other with their lives and in battle work together like a single being. They also trust and respect Ben greatly and they're ready to die for him. Being oldest brother, Akatora is the leader of the trio and protective of his brothers in a way, but not that much as he knows that they can fight just as well as he can. Akatora is also the most sensible, knowing that sometimes is better run than fight. Akatora often sneers at Moss and calls him fat, but their insults to each other turn more friendly after they become closer. Akatora and his brothers start to call him grandpa Moss, instead, still liking to annoy him a bit. Akatora can be slightly overly confident, but he is very brave and strong. He is fiercely loyal and fearless. He shows his sensitive side, crying a bit when he thought that his brothers died. Ginga Nagareboshi Gin At a month old, Akatora and his brothers Kurotora and Chutora were abandoned in the mountains. They had to fend for themselves in the wild and were eventually attacked by a marten, who took out Kurotora's eye and ripped Chutora's ear. Luckily, before any more injury could be sustained, Ben came to their rescue. 'Meeting Gin and the pack and finding other dogs' 4 years later, they meet Ben again, and this time with his platoon. They don't recognize Ben and attack him and his group, and they don't stop until they realize that Ben is the one who saved them. The Kai Brothers then join Ben's platoon and they tell him about Moss. After this they meet other strong dogs like Akame and Benizakura, and they also get stuck in a ditch with the rest of the pack. The pack returns home One night before the final battle. 'The final battle' Akatora stays loyal to Ohu, but unfortunately, he meets a tragic end. During the battle against Akakabuto, his eye is gouged out by the bear's claws. Thinking that there's only one way to fight when your eye is gone, Akatora jumps at Akakabuto and takes his revenge by biting the remaining eye of his enemy, permanently blinding him. Akatora had lost too much blood from being impaled on the giant bear's claws (in the manga, part of his chest and his legs were torn off messily from Akakabuto's claws), and he died a hero. Ginga Densetsu Weed Battle with Hougen Akatora had appeared in flashbacks throughout the story, each time showing him ripping out Akakabuto's eye. He was shown in episode 5 (When Kagetora speaks to P4), in episode 12 (When his brother, Kurotora, confronts the Evil Husky), and in episode 13 (When the narrator describes his courage being in his nephews, Shouji, Buru, Dodo, and Shigure). Akatora is told as a hero among the Kai generation and in the animé, he's among the soldiers in the ending credits, along with his brother Chutora. He also appears as a ghost along with the spirits of the Ohu Soldiers helping Weed in the final battle with Hougen. 'Moss' death' In Hokkaido arc, Akatora appeared with the deceased Ohu Soldiers in the dying Moss' dream welcoming him into Heaven. Moss accepts the offer and goes with them. 'Trivia' * The Three Kai-brothers' names actually come from the colors or Kai-ken coats, which are black ('Kuro'tora), red ('Aka'tora), and brown ('Chu'tora). See more pictures in Akatora (Photo Gallery). Category:Ginga Nagareboshi Gin Characters Category:Shin Gaiden Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Males Category:Ohu Soldiers Category:Japanese Breeds Category:Kai Ken Category:Dogs Category:Heroic sacrifices Category:Kai Brothers Category:Deceased (killed by Akakabuto)